powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal (Zeo)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and Zords in the Zeo Rangers' arsenal. Weapons Power Weapons Pink Power Disc Wielded by Zeo Ranger I, Pink. The Disc acts as a shield, and is very durable, but cannot withstand higher level energy blasts for long. It latches onto the top of the pistol for the Blaster formation. Yellow Power Double Clubs Wielded by Zeo Ranger II, Yellow. The Double Clubs act as blunt weapons, but can also be used in a way similar to nunchakus. They attach to the sides of the main laser pistol for the Blaster formation. Blue Power Hatchets Wielded by Zeo Ranger III, Blue. The Hatchets are used for close combat, used in a similar manner to tonfa, but can also be thrown as projectiles. The hatchets are almost always used simultaneously, but only one is needed for the Blaster formation. A single Hatchet attaches to the top of the Zeo Blade for the Blaster formation. Green Power Axes Wielded by Zeo Ranger IV, Green. The Axes can extend to a degree, and like the hatchets, are always used simultaneously. Only one is used for the Blaster formation, and attaches to the bottom grip of the pistol. Red Power Sword Wielded by Zeo Ranger V, Red. The Sword itself is mostly black at the handle with a long blade, and a Red Star emblazoned upon the hilt. It attaches to the gauge at the bottom of the laser pistol. Aside from melee damage, it has been shown to fire an energy beam from the star on its hilt. Zeo Blaster The Weapon formed when every Zeo Ranger combines their Power Weapons, along with the Red Rangers Laser Pistol, Blade and Power Sword. It is amazingly powerful. Golden Power Staff Wielded by Zeo Ranger VI, Gold. It had the ability to fire energy attacks, and could be used as a blunt weapon when extended. The Staff could even transfer the Gold Ranger power itself to other individuals. Miscellaneous Weapons and Sidearms Zeo Laser Pistol Sidearm carried by Zeo Rangers I through V. It can be combined with other weapons to increase power. At times, the color beam it fires is dependent upon the color of the Ranger using it, although they have been shown to all fire red lasers. Zords Zeo Zords The Zeozords are the first zords of the Power Rangers Zeo. Billy Cranston and Alpha 5 worked on these new Zords, which were based on creatures and structures from mythology. Zeozord I Zeozord I: Piloted by Katherine, it was based on the Moai. It had a powerful cannon on top and five missile launchers on each side. It was usually pulled into battle by Zeozord III. Formed right lower leg of Zeo Megazord. *Zeozord I Battle Helmet Zeo I Battle Helmet (from Zeozord I) accessed Zeo Cannon Mode. This helmet had one big cannon on top that launched a powerful blast of energy. Zeozord II Zeozord II: Piloted by Tanya, it was based on the Dogu. It had two top-mounted cannons and a missile on each side. It was usually pulled into battle by Zeozord IV. Formed left lower leg of Zeo Megazord. *Zeozord II Battle Helmet Zeo II Battle Helmet (from Zeozord II) accessed Zeo Rocket Mode. This helmet had a pair of side-mounted laser cannons that shot fast, powerful shots. It could also be used as rocket boosters in space. Zeozord III Zeozord III: Piloted by Rocky, it was based on the Sphinx. It had sharp teeth and two laser guns on its forehead. Formed arms and upper torso of Zeo Megazord *Zeozord III Battle Helmet Zeo III Battle Helmet (from Zeozord III) accessed Zeo Pyramid Power. This helmet gave the Megazord telekinesis. It could lift up a monster in its ray and drop it to the ground. Zeozord IV Zeozord IV: Piloted by Adam, it was based on Taurus the Bull. It launched lightning bolts from the tips of its horns. Formed waist and upper legs of Zeo Megazord. *Zeozord IV Battle Helmet Zeo IV Battle Helmet (from Zeozord IV) accessed Zeo Gravity Power. This helmet possessed a pair of long horns that were used to batter the enemy into submission, and could also neutralize any gravity field affecting the Megazord. Zeozord V Zeozord V: Piloted by Tommy, it was based on the Phoenix. It could fly. Formed the head, back and default helmet of the Zeo Megazord. *Zeozord V Battle Helmet Zeo V Battle Helmet (from Zeozord V) accessed Zeo Megazord mode; the standard helmet. The Zeo Saber could only be summoned in this helmet. Zeo Megazord The five Zeozords could combine into the Zeo Megazord. Unlike previous Megazords, it could access different powers depending on which Zord Battle Helmet formed the head. The most common formation had the Phoenix at the head, but five arrangements were possible, depending on which Ranger the story revolved around that episode. It was armed with the Zeo Megazord Saber,which could charge up for an energy slash. Red Battlezord The Red Battlezord was designed specifically for Tommy, the Red Zeo Ranger. It used a psychic uplink, meaning it was completely controlled by Tommy's mind. Its major drawback, however, was when Tommy's mind was not fully on the battle, or was otherwise muddled with stress, causing the Zord to behave erratically. The Red Battlezord is a standalone humanoid Zord with a star-shaped cockpit. It has massive pistons for repetitive punching attacks, with blasters around its fists for long-range strikes. Super Zeozords Before Trey left Earth, he gave the Rangers a gift which he had protected for a millennia - the Super Zeo Gems. These gems allowed access to the Super Zeozords, with each Zord resembling humanoid robots. They can fly and go underwater. They could fire energy blasts from the emblem on their torso. Each Zord had access to a giant version of the weapon their respective Ranger used. The Super Zeozords are now dormant in the Zeozord hangar. They were also compatible with Pyramidas, forming the Super Zeo Ultrazord. Super Zeozord V: Piloted by Tommy, it had a star-shaped torso (the top point made up the "head"). Super Zeozord IV: Piloted by Adam, it had a square torso. Super Zeozord III: Piloted by Rocky, it had a triangular torso. Super Zeozord II: Piloted by Tanya, it had a torso of two oblongs. Super Zeozord I: Piloted by Kat, it had a circular torso. edit Super Zeo Megazord The Super Zeozords can combine to form the Super Zeo Megazord. It is armed with twin sabers, which could launch a blade shaped energy projectile that was strong enough to defeat King Mondo. Super Zeozord I formed the feet, Super Zeozord II formed the arms, head, and shoulders, Super Zeozord III formed the waist and upper legs, Super Zeozord IV formed the lower legs, and Super Zeozord V formed the chest. The Super Zeo Megazord stood roughly twice as tall as a Megazord-sized monster. Pyramidas Pyramidas is summoned by the Gold Ranger into battle. This gigantic pyramid is capable of interstellar flight,and it could shoot golden lightning bolts.Pyramidas can combine with the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord to create the Zeo Ultrazord, the ultimate in Zeo firepower. When the Gold Ranger returned to his homeplanet, he took Pyramidas with him. Warrior Wheel The Warrior Wheel was a zord used by Jason, the Gold Ranger while the original zord, Pyramidas was undergoing repairs on Triforia. As a finishing move, the Super Zeo Megazord would roll the wheel like a bowling ball towards the enemy. The wheel would gather energy as it rolled, and would unleash all of it in a powerful blast on impact. The Warrior Wheel presumably either remains dormant on Earth or reclaimed by Trey of Triforia. Vehicles and other Miscellany Zeo Jet Cycles The Jet Cycles work for the Zeo Rangers the same way as the Shark Cycles did for the Mighty Morphin Rangers, but with a design unique to each color of ranger. They premiered in Episode 7, Every Dog Has His Day, and were used later on whenever the teleportation system was not an option. The Zeo Jet Cycles were created through the combined effort of Billy and Alpha 5. They were destroyed in Rangers of two worlds part 1 in an ambush by Cog Changer. * Zeo Jet Cycle I (Pink) was driven by the Pink Zeo Ranger * Zeo Jet Cycle II (Yellow) was driven by the Yellow Zeo Ranger * Zeo Jet Cycle III (Blue) was driven by the Blue Zeo Ranger * Zeo Jet Cycle IV (Green) was driven by the Green Zeo Ranger * Zeo Jet Cycle V (Red) was driven by the Red Zeo Ranger Defender Wheel Traditionally used by Tommy Oliver, the Defender Wheel was developed by Billy Cranston and Alpha 5 as an addition to the Zeo Rangers' arsenal; stored in Zeozord V when not in use, the Defender Wheel would be launched against a monster with Tommy inside it, generating a powerful burst of energy that could destroy normal-sized monsters. Although commonly used by Tommy, Rocky DeSantos once used it against Defector when he blamed himself for allowing the monster to get close enough to the Rangers to attack them. See Also *Zeo *Ohranger, Zeo's Sentai Counterpart *King Pyramider *Tackle Boy, the Warrior Wheel's Sentai Counterpart Category:Arsenal Category:Zeo